


For You

by thundergeek



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, My ptsd ass really fucking did that, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex drugs, Spanking, also i cant think of a title so its shitty but it be like that sometimes i guess, anyways im exhausted im goign to sleep, as always, dash abuse, hate myself, i dont fuckgi know, i dont want to type these tags i fuckgi, i feel like scum typing these out JFKLDSJKLFDSJKFD, i tagged this already but there is a LOT of name callign. a lot., i write tweeks tics different every fic becasue i cant decide on how i want to do it lol, iconic, if that needs to be tagged, italics abuse, kdlasjdksajfjsfk, lol, poppers, send me death threats overnight, this is just nasty im telling you, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundergeek/pseuds/thundergeek
Summary: Craig Tucker honestly didn’t know what he was expecting from his fiancé for his birthday. A cake, maybe, at most.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRAIG  
> i made him a cake https://twitter.com/gaytweek/status/1088660119728971776  
> anyways this is literally disgusting and wildly ooc hope u like it sickos :p

January 25th was Craig Tucker’s birthday.

He despised having to go to work that day, but he had to. His fiancé, Tweek Tweak, was so paranoid about him using all of his sick days staying home just because he didn’t want to go– he insisted that one day Craig would “get dangerously ill and not have any more sick days because he wasted them all”. Tweek’s words exactly, of course.

Anyways, he had work from seven to five as usual, and Tweek had texted him around noon saying he had a surprise waiting for him when he got back. Anticipation was gnawing at him the rest of the day, and he had to consciously check the speed he was driving at on the way home because he was so,  _so_ tempted to speed all the way back.

Craig honestly didn’t know what he was expecting; a cake, maybe? Tweek was really,  _really_ good at baking and everything he made was absolutely  _heavenly,_ so a cake definitely sounded great. Whatever it was, though, he sure as fuck didn’t mind. Nothing his fiancé did went unappreciated, he  _loved_ that man more than anything and would more than happily die for him.

Craig tried to contain his anxiousness as he pulled into his driveway and got out of his car. He didn’t know  _why_ he was so excited– twenty-seven was  _far_ from being any kind of milestone. But the  _way_ Tweek phrased his text made him nervous. A good nervous, but nervous nonetheless.

“Babe? Are you here?” Craig called out as he entered his house. He was so used to Tweek running to him and embracing him whenever he got home, making the unusual silence even more eerie. He was _sure_ he was going to be tackled by the smaller blonde as soon as he walked in the door.

“Tweek?” He tried calling again, running a hand through his hair as he received no reply. He slipped his shoes off, deciding that he’d at least go upstairs and change out of his work clothes into something he could relax in. He trudged up the stairs and sighed before opening the door. The second he could see inside, though, his eyes widened, and his eyebrows shot up as he stared into the room.

_Holy fucking CHRIST._

There was his fiancé, lying on their king-sized bed with his wrists tied to his fucking ankles, his knees tied into a bent position on either side of his head. He was  _completely_ exposed– it was like he was presenting himself to Craig, and Craig was fucking  _living_ for it. On top of that, Tweek was blindfolded, gagged, and wearing those  _fucking_ soundproof headphones he had bought a while back. It was dark, but the couple flameless candles that were lit on their sidetables gave Craig a pretty good view of his lover.

He hesitantly stepped forward, stripping himself of his jacket and discarding it onto the floor. He gave Tweek another once-over, his thoughts racing.  _Christ, when did he become_ this  _flexible, and how the_ fuck _did he manage to tie himself up like that?_

Actually, Craig decided to ask Tweek those questions later. He had  _much_ more important things to take care of.

He took another couple slow steps further. The only senses Tweek really had access to were scent and touch, so Craig had to pick how he wanted to go about making himself known (but he went with the latter option without thinking twice).

Craig decided to lightly brush his knuckles over the inside of one of Tweek’s thighs, making him jolt. The older man climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees in front of his fiancé. He slowly took the headphones off, leaning closer to whisper in Tweek’s ear.

“Hey, beautiful,” he purred, continuing to very gently rub his hand over the inside of Tweek’s thigh, “is this my present?”

Tweek nodded his head vigorously, causing a smirk to form on Craig’s lips.

The blonde made a couple unintelligible noises which Craig knew meant that he wanted to say something. The noirette took the cloth out of the other’s mouth and let it drop around his neck, allowing him to speak.

“Happy birthday, Craig. I want you to– _nngh_ –use me to your liking... please _._ Wanna’... wanna’ make you feel good.  _Please_.”

_God, he's so fucking precious, even like this._

“How long have you been like this?” Craig whispered, gently biting the shell of Tweek’s ear.

“A-an hour maybe, I don’t  _know_ …”

“So good,” Craig murmured, his voice dropping an octave, “you’re  _so good_ for me.”

“Anything for you, sir,” Tweek breathed out, gasping as he felt Craig’s hands moving from his thighs to his hips.

“God, you’re so beautiful, too, baby. ‘M already getting hard seeing you like this. So pretty.” Craig slowly moved his hands up Tweek’s sides as he spoke, feeling his subtle curves. “I love you  _so much_ ,” he whispered, “love you so fuckin’ much.”

“I love you too,” the younger man responded almost immediately, and parted his lips as soon as he felt something press against them. _Fuck, those were Craig’s fingers._

“You gonna’ shut up and be a good little whore now?” Craig whispered, slowly moving his fingers in and out of his fiancé’s mouth.

Said fiancé nodded his head carefully; the last thing he wanted was to accidentally bite down on Craig’s fingers. _He would be in_ so  _much trouble._

“You’re such a good boy,” the noirette smirked, “my good boy. Isn’t that right, honey?” He drew his fingers out to let the other speak.

“Yes,  _yes_ , I’m yours, sir, I’ll be so good for you, I promise.” Tweek’s voice was bordering on a whine, and that was music to Craig’s ears.

“You’re so pretty all tied up like this, babe, but does anything hurt? You’ve been like this for a while, haven’t you?”

“Nn… no, I-I’m fine, really, I… my lower back’s a little sore, but I’m okay.” Tweek gave a nervous smile, and Craig hoped he was being truthful– he couldn’t tell because his eyes, which always shifted too much when he was lying, were covered by the dark fabric of the blindfold.

“I’m gonna untie you, ‘kay? I’m gonna tie you right back up later if you aren’t good, though, so don’t think you’re gonna’ get off easy. Now, you’re gonna’ suck my cock and then I’m gonna use you like the dirty little slut you are.” Craig paused. “Nod if you understand.”

Tweek nodded his head quickly, making Craig smile a little. _He was so obedient. So fucking perfect._

Craig slowly undid the ropes which bound the blonde’s wrists and ankles together, lowering his arms and legs after the fact. He stared at the rope keeping the other’s knees bent and paused.

“These are staying on. You don’t need to unbend your knees for this.”

Tweek just nodded again.

“You’re gonna’ keep being good for the rest of the night, aren’t you? Not gonna’ act out and be a brat this time?”

“N-no, sir, I’ll be good, I’m your present, I’m going to be a– _nnn_ –good boy tonight, I promise, I  _promise_ , sir–”

Tweek was cut off by Craig’s lips pressing against his, Craig’s hands running through his hair and pulling gently. Tweek let out a soft moan as a result, causing Craig to just kiss him deeper. Tweek eagerly parted his lips the second his fiancé’s tongue glided over them, and he held himself back from pulling Craig closer or entangling his fingers in the other’s jet black hair. The temptation was  _definitely_ there, but this was the one day he  _could not_ be impatient. He shifted slightly, sliding his hands under his lower back to keep himself from pulling anything stupid he’d instantly regret.  _Not today, Satan._

“That’s a good boy,” Craig purred as he pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing the other’s, “you’re so,  _so_ good.”

Tweek shuddered, his breath hitching as he felt Craig’s lips travel from his own lips over to his ear, nipping at the shell lightly.  _Fuck_.

“I _love_ it when you’re obedient like this,” Craig whispered, “so I’m gonna’ give you a little reward. Juuust a little one.” He untied the blindfold around Tweek’s eyes, placing it on the other side of the bed– he had to keep it close by.  _Just in case._

The blonde’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and  _God_ Craig felt his heart swell in adoration. He couldn’t help but smile, gazing into his lover’s eyes like a schoolboy with a crush. Tweek was amazing _._ He did  _all of this_  for  _Craig_. It was so,  _so_ cute in the weirdest of ways, really. Craig appreciated it.  _A lot._

“You still have your shirt on,” Tweek whispered, “that must be uncomfortable, and you must be  _so_ exhausted from work… let me just…” he trailed off, reaching forward and beginning to unbutton the other’s navy blue button-down.

Craig allowed it, moving in closer to allow his fiancé further access, and kissed him again. It was only a couple of soft, chaste kisses, but it was _enough_. They were electric, just like all of their kisses were.

Craig smiled as he broke away from the other man, slipping his shirt off as Tweek finished undoing the buttons and throwing it somewhere onto the floor. He took a second to once again look deeply into Tweek’s eyes, and he sighed happily as he did.

“So beautiful,” he found himself saying, cupping one of Tweek’s freckled cheeks in his hand and gently brushing his thumb over Tweek’s lips. “You’re so beautiful, Tweek. I love you.”

Tweek was obviously caught off guard, his face turning a darker shade of red. He made a bad attempt at replying, stumbling over his words, but eventually settled with a very rushed “ _Iloveyoutoo_ ”.

Craig let out a short laugh, planting another soft kiss to Tweek’s lips before kissing down the side of his neck, eventually biting down. Craig decided to tease him just a little more, moving his hands so he could roll Tweek’s nipples between his thumbs and pointer fingers. Craig had always made fun of him for being sensitive there, but  _Christ_ it was genuinely great for sex. It made Tweek let out the  _lewdest_ noises, which always got Craig off  _fast_.

As expected, Tweek whined at the stimulation and  _God_ he was trying  _so hard_ to keep his hands under his back, but the temptation to pull the older man closer was getting to be too much.

“Cra– _aah–_ ” Tweek cut himself off, swallowing hard. “S-sir,” he began again, “I– _oh God_ –can I speak, please?” he begged, trying not to let himself lose it already.  _God_ his cock was aching for attention, but it was  _Craig’s_ day, and Craig got to do whatever he wanted. Tweek  _wouldn’t_ be bratty or demanding like he usually was. No, he  _couldn’t_ be– he was going to be absolutely  _perfect_ for his fiancé; he wouldn’t settle for anything less than that. He was going to be a cute little plaything that Craig could use to his liking. Tweek bit back a smile at the thought.

“Go ahead, baby,” Craig mumbled, still working on marking  _all over_ Tweek’s pale skin.

“Will you– will you tie my hands, please? I… it’s hard not to… to touch you, and I don’t wanna’– _nnnh_ –be a brat, so,  _please_ …”

Craig hummed, thinking over the proposition for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah. I can do that.” He grabbed some of the rope he had discarded just a while before, bringing it to Tweek’s wrists.

“You’re so cute,” Craig cooed as he effortlessly tied Tweek’s wrists together, “ _such_ a good boy for me.”

“You’re praising me too– too much, sir,” Tweek bit his bottom lip, his eyes locked on the movements of Craig’s hands, “I-I haven’t done that much, you shouldn’t be–”

“Hush,” Craig whispered, pressing kisses along Tweek’s jawline as soon as he finished tying his wrists. “You’re the  _best_ ,” he murmured after a couple kisses, “and you should  _know_ how good you are. If you aren’t a pain in the ass again tomorrow, I’ll probably have to call up Maxi and see if he has time to exorcise whatever demon’s possessing your cute little body.”

“S-shut up,” Tweek giggled, “you’re so _stupid_.”

Craig laughed, placing a kiss on the blonde’s nose. “Only for you,” he teased back, and then paused. He lightly dragged his fingertips down Tweek’s chest, kissing his lips gently before speaking again.

“Do you wanna get your throat fucked now?” Craig whispered into his lover’s ear, his voice husky, “I miss seeing you with your cute little mouth filled with cock. You always look like such a _slut_.”

Tweek shuddered, a whine escaping his lips as Craig spoke. _God_ , the way Craig could go from being playful to…  _this_ in mere seconds always made Tweek nervous, but it was  _such_ a good nervous, and it was… a turn on? Maybe. Tweek guessed so.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tweek responded, finding himself panting (when the  _fuck_ did that happen?), “yes,  _please_ , sir, I need your– _aah_ –cock.  _Please_.”

Craig smirked. “God, you really _are_ a little whore, aren’t you?”

Tweek bit his lip before nodding slightly.

“Mmm… you’re such a good boy for admitting it,” Craig licked his lips before gently kissing the blonde again. “You’re so  _good_  for me.”

Tweek felt his face heat up. All of this degradation and praise Craig was throwing at him was _so much_ – in the  _best_ way, but it was making his head spin.  _Fuck._

Craig quickly picked up on Tweek’s slight daze and smiled to himself.

_So cute._

“C’mere,” Craig mumbled, pulling his fiancé close and scooping him up, moving him closer towards the end of the bed and taking Tweek’s previous spot, resting his back against the headboard.

Tweek moved (albeit awkwardly, both his knees still tied) between Craig’s legs, looking up at him expectantly.

Craig raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to get to work, _bitch_?”

Tweek shuddered. “My hands are– _nnn_ –tied, so–”

“And _who_ asked for them to be tied?”

Tweek shifted, biting his lip. “I did, sir.”

“Uh-huh. I tied you back up because  _you_ asked me to. It’s your fault for not being able to keep your dirty hands to yourself. Now hurry up.”

“B-but sir, I–”

Craig sighed, sitting up straighter. “Are you disobeying me?”

 _Oh, fuck._  “N-no,  _nonono_ , I’m not, I’ll be good, I promise, I’m sorry, sir–”

“Complain one more time and you’re getting  _punished_ , Tweek. You’re wasting my time.”

Tweek bit back a smart remark that would do nothing but get him in trouble, and instead tried to focus on how the  _fuck_ he was going to get the rest of Craig’s fucking clothes off.

He barely thought for a second before he realized there was pretty much no way he could without making a fool of himself, taking a  _really_ long time, or both. Craig realized that, too, Tweek assumed, based on the shit-eating grin plastered onto his face.

“I-I _can’t_ ,” Tweek muttered, his eyes darting away from his lover’s, “I can’t– _rrr_ –do anything like this.”

Craig clicked his tongue, shaking his head slowly.

“It’s sad,” he sighed, “you’ve been  _so_ good today. Even went so far as to try to stop yourself from acting out.” Craig paused. “It bit you in the ass, though, didn’t it? You need to learn better self-control. Come here.”

Tweek did as he was told, moving closer to his fiancé until their chests were just a few inches apart.

Craig reached down and began to untie the rope around Tweek’s wrists, pausing once he was done.

“You know what’s going to happen now, don’t you?”

The blonde nodded.

“Tell me, then,” Craig demanded, grabbing the other’s chin and yanking it upwards, making Tweek look at him.

“I-I’m going to– _aagh_ –be punished.”

“Mm-hm.” Craig pulled Tweek closer, letting him drape his arms around Craig’s shoulders. His hand travelled down Tweek’s back, eventually settling on his ass.

Craig let his hand linger there for a moment before drawing it back, quickly spanking his lover,  _hard_.

Tweek jolted as he did, letting out a soft cry.  _Thank God Craig never minded when he was vocal during a punishment._ Tweek breathed a sigh of relief.

“How many more do you deserve for wasting my time?” Craig spat.

“F-four,” Tweek murmured in reply, biting down on his lip.

“Mm. Four is fine,” Craig agreed, repeating the previous motion, licking his lips as he did.

Tweek grew increasingly louder as Craig continued; it hurt, of course, but  _fuck_ it felt good and Tweek missed it.  _Fuck Craig’s new job. Fuck it. Tweek missed his fiancé._

Tweek didn’t realize he had spaced out until he felt gentle hands threading through his hair, and sweet nothings being whispered into his ear. He pulled back slightly, only to meet the concerned face of his lover, who reached out and wiped his eyes.

_When did he start crying?_

“Hey, _hey_ , Tweek, honey, did I hurt you? I’m sorry, you should have said something, I would have stopped…” Craig smiled sadly, kissing Tweek’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, baby. Was it too much?”

Tweek quickly shook his head, leaning in to smash his lips with Craig’s, gripping the sides of his head to pull him closer.

Craig eagerly kissed back, even moreso when he felt Tweek move his arms down Craig’s bare chest. The older man broke away as he felt shaky hands start working on undoing the button of his pants, and he put his own hands over them.

“Tweek…” Craig furrowed his eyebrows, concerned. “What happened? You started crying.”

“Nothing’s wrong, I don’t know what– _rrgh–_ came over me,” Tweek replied, rushing his words the way he always did when he was anxious. “Just let me– _agh_ –finish this, okay?” He stared down at this hands, not wanting to look at whatever expression his lover was making.

Craig just sighed. “It’s not fun if you’re not into it, babe. You know how I feel about that.”

“I  _am!_ ” Tweek snapped back, looking up. He felt his heart drop as he saw how  _crestfallen_ Craig looked, and he quickly wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close.

“I-I’m sorry,” Tweek murmured, “I’m sorry, you didn’t do anything, I’m just– _nnnn_ –I’m being stupid, I’m sorry, Craig, I know I ruined everything and I’m so sorry–”

“You didn’t ruin _anything_ ,” Craig whispered back, kissing his fiancé’s cheek, “and you’re not being stupid. Tell me what’s up.  _Please_.”

“I… I don’t know. I just… I miss you. I miss you  _so much_ I forgot how much I  _loved_ this and I remembered how lonely I am when you’re gone and I don’t want to  _wake up_ tomorrow because you won’t be here and–” Tweek cut himself off to breathe, burying his face into Craig’s chest. “Sorry, I… I’m sorry. I’m being selfish and I don’t– _aagh_ –deserve you.”

Craig sighed, once again trailing his fingers through Tweek’s hair. “ _I’m_ sorry, honey. I miss you too, you know. I didn’t know you felt like this and I’m sorry I didn’t ask.” He paused, racking his brain for the right words. “I’ll ask my boss if I can adjust my hours a little bit tomorrow, okay? I want to spend more time with you too, babe. I love you.”

Tweek smiled, leaning into the other’s touch. “I love you too, Craig. Can we… keep going? I want to… make you feel good.  _Please_.”

“Of course,” Craig murmured, giving Tweek’s temple a soft kiss before letting him go.

Tweek quickly pulled away from the other, slipping off his pants once he had fully undone the button and zipper, peeling his dark socks off along with them and immediately throwing them onto the floor.

Tweek cleared the distance between himself and Craig again as quickly as he could, pressing his lips to the older man’s as he palmed him through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Craig groaned into the kiss, surprised by the sudden roughness of both his fiancé’s lips and hands.

“God damn, Tweek,” he grumbled against the other’s lips between kisses, “calm down. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tweek ignored Craig’s words, instead moving his head to trail kisses along the darker man’s jawline, nipping at his earlobe once he got to it.

“I wanna make you feel good,” he whispered, “I wanna be your little fucktoy, so I’ll– _hnn_ –be good for the rest of the night. I promise,  _daddy_.”

Craig shuddered as a chill rolled down his spine.

“What’s wrong,  _daddy_?” Tweek teased again, licking his lips.

_If that’s the game he wants to play, then so be it._

“Shut up, you damn _slut_ ,” Craig growled, “you’re wasting my time again. I prefer you when your mouth is stuffed with cock and you can’t speak.  _Get to work_.”

A quiet yelp escaped Tweek’s mouth as he was pushed downwards, his cheek meeting Craig’s fabric-covered groin.

The blonde turned his head slightly, his mouth settling on top of his erection. He gently wrapped his lips around it, sucking for a moment before slowly licking along the shaft. The fabric was uncomfortable against his tongue, but if it meant he could tease Craig, it was worth it.

Craig growled, grabbing a fistful of his fiancé’s golden hair and tugging it back, forcing him to look up.

“Stop teasing,” he spat, “don’t think you’re _slick._  You better have my cock down your throat in less than a minute or you’re getting punished again. And it  _won’t be fun_ this time.”

Tweek bit his lip. The last time Craig said something like that, he was edged for  _hours_.

It was really,  _really_ not fun.

“Yes, sir,” the blonde mumbled, knowing there was no point trying to fight a battle he had already lost. He grabbed the elastic of the older man’s boxers, pulling them down to reveal his dick, which was practically flat against his stomach.

 _Jesus fucking Christ_.

“See what you do to me, baby?” Craig smiled, “you’re so hot. I love you, you brat.”

Tweek laughed softly at the last comment, pulling Craig’s boxers off completely and tossing them onto the ground.

He made himself a little more comfortable, settling on his stomach with his back arched, his ass in the air. He knew  _damn well_ Craig loved it; the blue eyes he saw flickering over his shoulder whenever he moved his hips was proof of that.

The first thing Tweek did was wrap his lips around the head of Craig’s dick, wanting to swallow every drop of precum that had been there before.

 _God_ he forgot how fucking  _good_ it tasted.

Or maybe it didn’t– maybe it was just the fact that it was _Craig’s._

“Down your throat. _Now_.”

Tweek felt his dick throb at the command, and he moved his head downwards, taking a little more than half of it into his mouth.

 _Fuck, he was out of practice._ It had been a while since he’d done this, anyways. Craig didn’t have much spare time anymore.

_Maybe he should practice on his toys while Craig’s working…_

“I know you can take more than that,  _bitch_. Don’t make me hold your head down.”

Tweek let out a soft moan, and the vibrations from the noise sent a wave of pleasure through Craig’s body. He instinctively bucked his hips up, his cock hitting the back of Tweek’s throat.

“God,  _fuck_ , I’m gonna’– gonna’ fuck your cute little face.  _Jesus_   _fuck_ ,” Craig cursed, holding Tweek’s head in place and thrusting his hips up again, eliciting a whine from the blonde.

“I’m gonna’ cum if you keep making noise like that, babe,” Craig groaned, hitting the back of his fiancé’s throat another few times before stopping. “ _Fuck._ I can’t do this, feels too good and God I need to fuck your tight ass  _tonight._ ” He paused, moving his hips back down onto the bed and letting Tweek’s head go.

“You’re so good. Stay down there for a little longer. I love seeing you worship my fuckin’ cock.”

“It’s so– _mmn_ –so  _big_. Makes me feel so  _good_. I can’t help myself.” Tweek smiled, pressing kisses up the underside of Craig’s shaft.

Craig hummed in response, wanting nothing more but to watch his lover run his tongue up and down his shaft, suck on the head of his cock, press more kisses all over it– Craig didn’t care  _what_ he did, it felt  _amazing_ and Tweek looked so fucking  _hot_ doing it. It took all of his strength not to just cum on his face.  _Not yet._

“Tweek,” Craig finally spoke up once he was getting  _way_ too close.

“Hm?” Tweek mostly stopped his movements, but gave the head of his lover’s cock a couple more kitten licks for good measure.

“You know you’re gonna be absolutely  _wrecked_  in a few minutes, don’t you?”

“Mm-hm,” Tweek nodded, unsure where Craig’s line of questioning was going.

“Did you  _plan_ to do anything beforehand?” Craig’s voice became lower, “have you hidden a po–”

“ _No_!” Tweek yelled, his face quickly becoming a bright red, “n-no, oh  _God_ , that’s– that’s  _embarrassing_ , it’s always so embarrassing to–”

“Shhh,” Craig smiled lightly, “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you want to use one? I can go grab one real quick.” He paused, slowly running his fingers through Tweek’s messy golden hair. “You can say no, honey. Do whatever you want to. I just want you to feel good, too.”

Tweek sighed happily. Even though Craig had complete control over him and could do anything he wanted (unless Tweek said their word, of course), he still stopped to make sure Tweek was comfortable. Craig was the _sweetest_ and  _fuck_ Tweek adored him.

“I’ll– _nnngh_ –do it. It’s just… embarrassing.” Tweek bit his lip, averting his eyes.

“Makes you feel good, though, doesn’t it?”

“ _Yes,_  sir,” Tweek nodded, hating how true it was.

“‘M gonna go get one for you, then, okay?” Craig shuffled around a little as he got up off the bed, but he paused before he went any further. “When I get back, you’re going to get fucked like the little whore you are, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Tweek repeated, “I-I love your cock. I love… love taking your cock.”

“Don’t be a suck-up,” Craig snapped as he turned his back to his lover, “or you’re being blindfolded and gagged again. Don’t test my patience.”

Craig smirked as he heard Tweek let out a whimper at the scolding. He walked over to their closet, pushing the clothes on velvet hangers to the side to reveal a small chest of drawers. Craig opened the second drawer, smirking as he sifted through the small bottles, occasionally picking one up to examine it a bit closer.  _It had been a while since they had used one of these_.

“Get yourself set up,” Craig called back to his lover as he continued to scan the small, vibrant bottles, “on your back. Legs up, hands behind your head.”

He heard the bed creak softly, and he smirked to himself.  _So obedient._

Craig picked up two of the bottles, eyeing them back and forth. He decided to go with the silver one, recalling Tweek saying something about how great Jungle Juice made him feel.

_Hopefully Craig wasn’t misremembering._

He tossed the bottle onto the bed (he heard the bed shift and a cap being unscrewed almost immediately) and closed the drawer, opening the one below it. He grabbed a small bottle of lube before quickly closing the drawer, then the closet door afterwards.

Craig felt a short laugh escape his lips as he turned around and saw Tweek on the bed in almost the exact position Craig had ordered him to be in, the only difference being that one of his arms was stretched out, as he was placing the small bottle of amyl nitrite on the sidetable.

Craig raised an eyebrow. “You did it already?”

Tweek nodded quickly. “It’s– _nnngh_ –really embarrassing, so…”

Craig made his way onto the bed and situated himself between Tweek’s legs, not unlike the position they had been in before the blonde sucked him off. He popped the cap of the lube, squirting it onto his hand before closing and throwing it aside. He stroked his dick a few times before lining himself up with Tweek’s entrance.

“Think you can take it without being stretched?” Craig murmured, playfully licking his lips.

“I can– _hah_ –try, I’ll  _try_ , sir, I’ll do  _anything_ to have your cock inside of me…”

Craig smacked the side of Tweek’s face, causing him to groan softly.

“What did I tell you about being a  _suck-up_?”

“Sorry,” Tweek bit his lip, “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Just shut up while I fuck you.” Craig smirked as he saw Tweek’s face become a darker shade of red.  _Damn, was it supposed to hit that fast?_

“ _Please_ ,” Tweek whispered, “ _please_ fuck my brains out,  _daddy._ ”

And just like that, the remaining self-restraint Craig had immediately vanished, and he thrusted his entire length into the smaller man.

Tweek let out a loud cry, his back arching off of the bed. He reached up to grab Craig’s shoulder on instinct but his hand was quickly slapped away, his wrist immediately pinned against the other above his head.

“I never said you could put your filthy hands on me, you  _slut_ ,” Craig spat, “try that again and your whole body’s getting tied up just the way it was when I found you here.”

“Y-yes sir,” Tweek gulped, whimpering as Craig moved his hips back and slammed into him repeatedly.

One of Craig’s hands was pressed down onto Tweek’s wrists, and the other was roaming the younger man’s chest. The touch was so _hot_ , it felt so  _good_ – Tweek felt his eyes roll back, whines escaping his lips.

“F-fuck,  _fuck,_ Cra- _aaaaig_ ,” he cried, earning himself another slap on the cheek.

“That’s not what you call me,” Craig hissed, continuing to roughly thrust into his lover.

“I-I–” Tweek started again, his voice cracking, “oh  _God_ , s-sir,  _fuck_ , daddy,  _daddy, please!_ ”

Craig suppressed a shudder, trying not to show any weakness in this position.  _God_ , his fiancé was  _so hot_ , and Craig was positive he had no idea.

“Tell daddy what you are,” Craig murmured, moving both his hands to Tweek’s legs, pushing them back so he could hit deeper within his lover.

“I’m– I’m a  _whore_ , nothing but a– a toy for you to play with, I– _oh God–_ I’m yours, I want to be  _used_ , sir,  _please_ ,  _please_ use me like the slut I am,” the blonde gasped, bucking his hips, “p-please, sir,” he begged again for good measure, desperate for a response.

“‘M gonna do just that, babe,” the taller man grunted between thrusts, “use you like my little sex doll. Fuck you ‘til you break. Gonna fill you up with my cum ‘til you can’t take anymore.”

Tweek’s moans and whines were music to Craig’s ears. Every once in a while, Tweek would start to  _cry_ during sex because he felt  _so good_ , and his voice continuously breaking meant that it was  _definitely_ happening now. That was the  _biggest_ turn-on to Craig– knowing  _he_ was the one making Tweek crumble the way he was.

“You can hold me, baby,” Craig mumbled, hunching over to kiss and nip at Tweek’s jawbone, “you’ve earned it. Been such a good boy.”

Tweek let out a loud whimper, immediately hooking his arms underneath Craig’s, holding onto him tightly.

“Oh– oh, _God,_ ” Tweek cried, his lover still relentlessly thrusting into him, “s-so good, feels– _fffuck_ –feels so  _good_ , Craig. Fuck me,  _fuck me_ , oh  _God, please–_ ”

“Anything for you,” Craig grumbled back, dropping their game for a moment. _God he fucking loved his fiancé so much._

He shifted a little bit, knowing he hit his lover’s prostate as Tweek let out a yell and dug his fingernails into Craig’s back.

Craig bit at Tweek’s neck and started moving painfully slow, feeling Tweek’s entire body trembling below him.

“N-no _,_ please,  _please_ , go  _faster_ ,” Tweek started pleading almost immediately after Craig slowed. “Please don’t– _aaah_ –tease me like this,  _please…_ ”

“You don’t have any say in what I do to you,” Craig growled into Tweek’s ear, completely stopping his movements, “so shut up and take it like a good boy. Don’t make me pin your wrists again.”

“Yes sir,” Tweek mumbled dejectedly, trying not to squirm. _Be good. Be good. Be good. Be good._

Craig stayed completely still for another couple moments, feeling damn proud of himself as Tweek’s body trembled against him. It wasn’t too long until he began his thrusts again, starting painfully slow and relishing in Tweek’s whines as he tried not to writhe below him. He eventually sped up, continuously hitting that bundle of nerves inside his lover  _hard._

It didn’t take long for Tweek to melt again, clawing at Craig’s back and begging him to let him touch himself. He barely registered that his words were coming out as garbled nonsense, but he had fallen apart this way before. He hoped Craig understood.

“You wanna’ be touched, baby? Want me to touch your cute little cock? Must be aching, huh?”

“Yes– _fffuck_ –God yes,” Tweek managed to gasp, “Wanna’ cum. Please,  _ppplease_ , sir, I need to…” He trailed off, his words turning into moans.

“I’m gonna touch you, but you need to _hold it_ ,” Craig hissed, still pounding into his fiancé, “you’re not allowed to cum until I say so.”

Tweek just let out another cry, tilting his head back.

Craig straightened his back, and Tweek grabbed onto his shoulders the second he was too far away to hold. The older man reached down and wrapped his hand around the base of the other’s shaft, moving his hand up and down in time with his thrusts.

Tweek let out a noise between a cry and a scream as he was touched, and he moved his hands from Craig’s shoulders to his own golden blonde hair, tugging at it.

“Oh God _,_ I can’t–” Tweek was interrupted by his own cries, and his voice faltered.

 _God_ that was such a fucking turn-on for Craig.

He felt himself getting close, the sight of his fiancé _breaking down_  in front of him driving him crazy. Wanting to be closer to Tweek, he hunched back down again, and Tweek immediately wrapped his arms around Craig’s larger frame, burying his face in the other’s shoulder.

“Cum for me,” Craig growled into Tweek’s ear, speeding up the pace of both his hips and his hand, “cum for  _daddy._ ”

 _That_ sent Tweek over the edge. He gave a broken cry as his cock spasmed, cum splattering between both of their bodies.

“Gonna’ cum,” Craig grunted almost immediately after, thrusting deep into the blonde and releasing into him, muttering a “fuck, Tweek” under his breath as he did. He thrusted his hips a couple more times, _slowly_ , before pulling out.

Craig quickly undid the rope binding Tweek’s knees, throwing it on the ground somewhere before lying down next to him, draping his arm over Tweek’s chest.

He took a minute to just admire his fiancé, red and breathless, his eyes closed and his cheeks stained from tears of pleasure. He was so _beautiful_.

“I hope you– _nnn_ –liked your gift,” Tweek laughed softly after he could finally catch his breath.

“ _God_ you’re amazing,” Craig murmured, “that was perfect, baby.”

Tweek laughed softly, rolling onto his side and opening his eyes. “Really?”

“ _Yes_ , really. That was so fucking  _hot_.” He paused. “How the  _fuck_ did you manage to tie yourself up like that?”

“Mmm… not telling,” Tweek teased back, making Craig roll his eyes.

They lied together in silence for a moment before Craig decided to speak again.

“You know I don’t–”

“ _Yes_ , Craig, I know you don’t actually– _ngh–_ think I’m a whore or whatever. You say this  _every time_.” Tweek sighed, gently caressing Craig’s cheek. “I started it in the first place. You don’t have to keep saying that…”

“Still, I never want you to think I mean it. I’d never forgive myself if that happened.”

Tweek rolled his eyes. “We wouldn’t be getting married if that’s what you thought of me.”

Craig shrugged, pulling the blonde to his chest and holding him tight. “Are you hurting at all? Can I get you anything?”

“I’m  _fine_ , Craig,” Tweek laughed softly. “Do you want me to make you dinner?”

“You’re not going _anywhere_ ,” Craig mumbled, trying to hold his lover closer. “I want you to stay here with me.”

“Good, I didn’t want to– _rgh_ –get up, anyways.”

Craig snorted and rolled his eyes. “I love you.”

Tweek separated himself from the other for just a moment, shifting so he could rest his forehead against the other man’s.

“I love you too… I love you so much.”

The blonde paused for a moment before kissing the tip of his fiancé’s nose, a bright smile on his lips.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i hc tweek with uhghghhhh ptsd because. u know. u cant tell me his childhood is not actively traumatizing  
> but anyways as a result hes into nasty shit. im probably projecting because it be like that sometimes BUT  
> dkfsjfkdlsjfdksfnjerfrhejnhawfsjdlkflsdkl happy birthday craig tucker ill die for you


End file.
